Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by Spork of Impending Doom
Summary: Export, Chapter ONE: [The entire school knows it, and so does Naruto. I hope one of these days, Naruto sees what kind of person Kiba really is. I don’t even know why I care about that idiot... but, I do.] SasuNaru chapters 1 through ?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Join Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai and Anko - all of whom are teenagers - as they tell 'horror' stories about our favorite shinobi! May contain yaoi/shonen-ai/gayness and other stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime or manga, Naruto. I also do not own the series, Are You Afraid of the Dark. I own my own story ideas that will be used in this series and my own characters. That does **not** include Sardo. I'm borrowing him from Are You Afraid of the Dark because frankly, I like him and think he's funny. (Sticks tongue out) So you can't sue me because I already said I don't own this stuff! And please do not steal my characters! Thank You!

**Are You Afraid Of The Dark?**

"Ah! Good evening everyone. Glad you could all make it!" Eightteen year old Hatake Kakashi greeted his friends as he stepped into the small clearing in the woods, noticing that all of the friends he had invited had shown up. Looking around, he see Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting on an old-torn up couch. Anko was sitting on a torn up and dirty leather chair, her feet propped up one of the arm rests, a bored look on her face. Asuma, Shizune and Kurenai sat on another couch, and there was one comfortable looking chair left, that Kakashi walked up to and sat on. His chair sat in front of a pile of wood, which was burning a small flame. The couches were on either side of him, facing the fire and facing each other, and the last chair was sitting opposite of Kakashi, also facing the fire. "So, you're probably wondering why I called you all here, right?" The group nodded, without saying anything. Curiousty was sketched over all their faces. Kakashi grinned behind the mask he wore, that covered half of his face.

"Well..." Kakashi started, trailing off. "I have recently found out that our Great Grandparents were friends as well and they had formed a group called 'The Midnight Society'. It was where they would get together each night and meet in the woods. _This_ woods. Right here. Where you're sitting, is where our great grandparents sat. They would take turns each night, telling a story. The story could be about anything, so as long as they made up the basic plot of it. Anyway, as our great grandparents got older, and had families, they discontinued the Midnight Society. Our Grandparents eventually did it, and passed it onto our parents. And now, it is our turn to carry out the tradition. Are you all interested in this? Because if not, you don't _have_ to stay. But, I do ask you, before you pass judgement on this, listen to at least one story and if you don't want to come back for the next meeting, then so be it. So, what do you guys say?"

"Of course I'll do it. And the plus side is that I'm surrounded by such hot women." Jiraiya said, grinning as he glanced around at Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai and Anko. Tsunade rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. She felt an arm slid around her shoulders and she opened her eyes again sending a glare at Jiraiya.

"Hands off, or die." Tsunade said, annoyed with him. This time, Jiraiya rolled his eyes and slowly moved his arm from her. Shizune giggled at her best friend, knowing that even though Tsunade would never admit to it, she liked the attention she recieved from Jiraiya.

"Allright, so, we're all in." Kurenai said, as the others nodded. She turned to Kakashi and cocked an eye brow. "Who's going to tell the story tonight?"

"Well, I guess I will. None of you have had time to prepare a story, and I have." Kakashi said. "Plus, I know how they used to do it back then. So, I'll show you guys how to, and let you get the hang of things."

"Allright then. What's your story about?" Anko asked, bored, her purple eyes gazing to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at her as he reached beside of his chair and lifted a brown cloth bag from the ground, that was tied shut with a dark brown ribbon. Untieing the ribbon and opening the bag, he reached inside and closed his hand around some of the salt that was in it.

"I don't want to give too much of it away, but my story, is about a Journal. And how it changed the life of two 'enemies'." Kakashi paused and pulled out a handful of salt from the bag. "Submitted for the Approval by the Midnight Society, I call this story..." He trailed off and threw the salt into the flames of the fire, as the flames grew bigger.

"**The Tale of the Mysterious Journal."**

* * *

Okay! The actual story will start next chapter! Feed me reviews if you want more. 


	2. The Tale of the Mysterious Journal I

**Are You Afraid of the Dark?**

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Journal Part I**

_Uchiha Sasuke was a seventeen year old boy, attending 'Konoha's All Boy Private School'. He had what seemed to be the perfect life but anyone who really knew him, knew that his life was far from perfect. His parents were never home, and his older brother 'despised' him, and never came around. The relationship between the brothers wasn't always this way, but ever since Itachi had met a guy named Kisame, and the two had gotten together, Itachi had been more than distant with Sasuke and the entire family. Then, there was always the annoying blond haired boy that Sasuke hated more than anything, and each more, would get in his way. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and this, is where the story begins._

"Oh, it's you, dobe." Sasuke snared, glaring at the blonde haired boy who had just accidently knocked into him, outside of the school. The sixteen year old with bright blue eyes, gazed into the cold ones of the Uchiha's, and a small blush crept on his cheeks as he glared back.

"Who are you calling a_ dobe_, Uchiha-teme?!" Naruto asked furiously, his hands clenched at his sides. Sasuke just scoffed at him and made to walk past him. Naruto turned and glared at his back. "Baka!"

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you?" Sasuke asked, looking back at Naruto. Naruto growled at the comment, and advanced towards Sasuke, but Sasuke just turned his back to Naruto again, and walked into the school, the doors shutting behind him. Naruto glared at the closed doors, and crossed his arms.

"Baka Uchiha-teme!" Naruto called.

"Shouting at the door again, eh, Naruto?" Naruto spared a glance as his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, walked up to him and joined him, just standing there. Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend of nine years, and his boyfriend of two.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for class," Naruto muttered. He walked towards the door, but Kiba gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Their lips met, and the two shared a passionate kiss, which was too short, for both of their tastes. They broke apart when the warning bell rung, signiling that anyone who wasn't in class, had better get there- and quick. Naruto groaned and Kiba laughed, tugging on the blonde haired boys arm and pulling him into the school.

* * *

The day was going by quick, for Sasuke, anyway. It was lunch time, and he was standing at his locker. He put the combination it, and opened the unlocked locker, shoving his books inside. Frowning, and looking down, a blue book caught his eye. He had never seen it before, and wondered why it was in his locker. Bending down, he lifted the book into his hands, and stared it over. He figured that it was some sort of journal- but it was locked, and there was no key. Sasuke rose an eye brow, curiously, and closed his locker, the book still in his hand. 

He stared at the front of it, the letters "SxU" were written on it, the S was in a bold black, the x was in red, and the N was in orange. He wondered what the SxN stood for, as his finger traced over the letters. He didn't know why he was so interested, but he was. He examined the lock, it looked anicent, as if a skelton key would be needed to open it. He looked up, and frowned when his eyes landed on two people making out. He recognized them both. Inuzuka Kiba had Uzumaki Naruto pinned against a locker, and they were furiously kissing, their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each others.

It made Sasuke sick to watch the two of them, and as he walked past them, he muttered under his breath, "Get a fucking room." He muttered it loud enough for the two to hear him. Naruto pulled away from Kiba at the voice of his enemy, and spared a glance at the raven haired boy.

"You're just jealous." Naruto sneered.

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked, dryly, stopping and glancing at him. "Of what?"

"That Kiba and I are together, naturally," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm _so_ jealous. I mean, I want you all for myself. I can hardly stand seeing you two ass-fuckers making out." Sasuke said, walking off. Naruto was about to follow him, but Kiba held him back.

"Don't let him get to you." Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and kissing a line down his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying being in his boyfriends arms. Naruto turned back around and Kiba forced him against the locker as their lips once again met. Naruto's hands slid under Kiba's shirt, and traced circles over his bare chest and Kiba smirked inwardly.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria, alone at a table, staring down at the book in his hands. He traced his finger over the lock and frowned when suddenly, it sprang open. He found it odd, but shoving it off, he opened the book, to find that it was empty. A pen was attached to the inside. He took ahold of it, and moved it across one of the pages as he began to write. He didn't know why he was even bothering to waste his time on this stupid journal, but for some reason, he couldn't resist. 

_Journal,_

_I don't know why, but I can't seem to resist writing in you. This isn't how I usually spend my days, writing in some pointless book. But what the hell? I guess it couldn't hurt anything. Heh, I just had a run in with Kiba and his loser boyfriend, Naruto. Those two, make me want to get sick. Seeing them together like that, it just doesn't seem right. Naruto deserves better. Feh, I can't believe I just wrote that. The thing is, Kiba's a player. The entire school knows it, and so does Naruto. I hope one of these days, Naruto sees what kind of person Kiba really is. I don't even know why I care about that idiot... but, I do._

_Sasuke._

"Yo', Uchiha." Sasuke quickly snapped the book shut, and the lock automatically locked itself. Once again, Sasuke found that strange. He put the thoughts off, and turned around in his seat to see his best friends, Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Neji, standing behind him. The next thing he knew, the two were sitting on either side of him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little more rude than he had intended to be.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?" Neji asked. He smirked at the look on Sasuke's face as Sasuke glared at him.

"Can it, Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Gaara asked, looking at the book Sasuke held.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, a little too quick. Neji rose an eye brow. "I have to go." Sasuke said and stood, with his book. He turned away, and walked out. Neji and Gaara shared looks, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

Sorry for making characters too OOC... but anyway, I hope you liked it! THIS tale, will probably be at least five parts, if not more. I didn't intend for it to be that way, but it looks like it's going to happen. Anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
